Stefan Salvatore
Stefan is a character in The Vampire Diaries. He has a brother; Damon Salvatore. His girlfriend and soulmate is Elena, she looks exactly like his 'dead' ex-girlfriend Katherine, except the hair color is a few shades different. Stefan appears in the first novel. He is the second most main protaganist. Stefan is deeply in love with Elena Gilbert. Stefan is handsome and mysterious but is very kind and unselfish. He is a 500-year old vampire who lived in the Italian Renaissance, where he met the beautiful young vampire Katherine. She turned both him and his brother Damon into vampires. Stefan met Katherine when she came to Italy because the weather was warmer, and her father Baron Von Swartzchild thought it would help Katherine overcome her sickness (though Katherine was not sick, because Klaus had turned her into a vampire by her maid Gudren's request, unknown to Baron), and Stefan met her. While the two were in love, Katherine also loved Stefan's brother Damon. The two believed Katherine dead one day when they found her lapis lazuli sunlight ring, a pile of ashes, and her dress under her favourite lemon tree. Believing her dead, they fought to the death with swords and killed each other, but, having both drank Katherine's blood the night before, they woke up in their family's crypt as vampires. Stefan is tortured by being a vampire and dislikes himself, believing he is a monster. Stefan is the only vampire so far to have not killed anyone. He is portrayed as being handsome, mysterious and tortured. 'History' Stefan lived during the Italian Renaissance in Italy, sometime in the 15th Century. There, a beautiful young woman arrived named Katherine. Katherine was dying from an illness (though she was a vampire, and had been cured once becoming a vampire, unknown to her father), and her father Baron believed the warmer weather would help Katherine recover. Katherine was also given the choice of choosing a husband, and she could stay in Italy. Katherine and Stefan fell in love, and eventually Katherine revealed her true nature. But Katherine loved Damon too. Katherine came to them both that night, giving them blood at two different times and to each of them. They both thought they were the only one Katherine had chosen to give blood to. However, she revealed her decision: they would all live together forever, joyously. However, Katherine ran away in tears, heartbroken, especially after they asked her to choose between them. The next day, they found Katherine's lapis lazuli sunlight ring, a pile of ashes and Katherine's dress under her favourite lemon tree, along with a suicide note. The brothers blamed each other for her death, and fought to the death with swords, killing each other. The next day they both woke up in their family crypt as vampires. 'Appearance' Stefan is handsome and good-looking. He is described as being the ultimate looker: very gorgeous and good-looking. Due to him being immortal, Stefan is very youthful and boyish-looking. Stefan eternally looks 17. Stefan has a classic romance look: dreamy and mystical. He has a masculine jawline and good cheekbones. a quote from "The Awakening" describes his cheekbones: "Those cheekbones were a sculptor's dream." He is described as disturbingly or hauntingly beautiful by Elena. Stefan is average height. He is very tall, but not short either. He is taller than Damon. Stefan's height is 5"10 to 6"2. Stefan has green eyes. They are as green as oak leaves. Stefan's hair is very dark, and is wavy (sometimes described as curly). Stefan's mouth is perfect. Colouring wise, he is the complete opposite of Elena (who has very fair, white skin). Stefan is very pale. He has a beautiful mouth and lips. Stefan's eyes are also described as being like holly green leaves, malachites or emeralds. Stefan's hair is described by Elena as being, "a dark sea of tumpled waves". Stefan has long legs and lean, flat, muscled body. Stefan tends to wear expensive clothes, usual black in colouring. Stefan wears a lapis lazuli ring on his middle finger, which is a talisman against the sun. The ring enables him to walk out in daylight. There is a quote in "The Awakening" on Elena's thoughts of Stefan: "But there was that mouth. That sculpted mouth that made her weak with something entirely different than nervousness." ''Stefan's stature is described by Elena as being perfect. In "The Struggle," Elena thinks of Stefan as having a sad smile. 'Personality' Stefan naturally has a kind personality and loves Elena very much. Stefan is, however, tortured by being a vampire and has not killed any humans, even in the past. After being turned into a vampire, Stefan vowed to feed only on animals. Stefan is the "good" brother of the series. When it comes to personality, Stefan is the total opposite of Elena. Elena is outgoing-Stefan is shy. Elena is more selfish/self-absorbed-Stefan is more humble and selfless. Elena is popular-Stefan is a loner. Elena is more cheerful-Stefan is more brooding. Elena's more headstrong and aggressive-whereas Stefan is more laid-back and passive. Stefan is brooding and mysterious. Stefan is sometimes also said to cynical and quite stubborn (like Elena). Stefan is the good brother and he has morals and values, believing in justice and doing the right thing. He keeps his temper in the darkness; however he has a dark side that can sometimes come out. Stefan respects humans and doesn't kill them, even though he could easily do so, but he respects man-kind. Despite Stefan's good nature, he has a hard time making friends because he is reserved and mysterious. Stefan can have long periods of depression due to him blaming himself for things. Stefan has responsibility, compassion, intelligence and nobleness. He is very good-hearted, heroic, brave, noble, romantic, gallant and empathetic. However, especially when it comes to trusting or believing his brother Damon, Stefan tends to be naive. Stefan is highly protective of Elena, and will do anything to protect her from harm or darkness. Especially when Stefan is around Elena, he tends to smile a lot, though does so from time to time. Damon has said that his brother has ''"lived among books and paintings". ''Stefan tries to see the best in everyone, and bring out everyone's good side. Stefan is loving, giving, tender, noble, respectful, gracious, chivalrous and courteous. These traits have been noted by both Katherine von Swartzschild and Elena Gilbert. Stefan has a sense of nobility and aristocracy. Stefan had noble upbringing in Italy and is also a Catholic. Stefan is the weaker brother in terms of Power, as he only feeds on animals (rabbits, deer, birds etc), whereas his brother Damon drinks human blood and is regarded as one of the strongest vampires residing on Earth. Even though Stefan doesn't live on a diet of human blood, he still possesses the standard vampire powers and abilities. Stefan is very polite, acts like a gentleman and is well-mannered. Stefan frequently shares blood with Elena, though he refuses to kill, take human life or drink human blood. Stefan has a strict code of ethics and morals (because of his Italian upbringing and Catholicism). Stefan hates himself and is tortured by his vampiric nature. Stefan has many nicknames. Stefan has been described by all the girls at Robert. E. Lee Highschool as being a gentleman and a classic romantic. Stefan can be rather sensitive, as well as mysterious and intense. He has a deep consience and strong morals. At heart and by nature, Stefan is a good person. 'Powers and Abilities' '''1. Immortality: '''Stefan has been alive for 500 years without aging or showing any signs of growing old. Physically, he eternally will look like a 17-year old boy, but will evolve physcologically, not physically. '''2. Vampire Senses: '''Stefan can run faster than any human, hear things from a long way away. Stefan also has enhanced speed, running, and agility. He also possesses fangs which can come out when he wants bite his prey. '''3. Healing Factor: '''If Stefan cuts or injures himself, he can heal very quickly, even from injuries that would normally kill a human. '''4. Mind Manipulation/Compulsion': Stefan can compel humans or control their mind, make them think different thoughts or do things. 5. 'Shape-Shifting': Stefan, if he consumes a certain amount of human blood to improve his Power, will have the ability to shapeshift into any animal. In the novels, he has transformed into a falcon and hawk. 6. Weather Manipulation: 'Stefan can manipulate the weather if he consumes enough human blood, to make there be fog, rain, a storm or basically any type of weather. '''7. Telepathy: '''Stefan can communicate with Damon telepathically, as well as Elena, after she came back from the afterlife. '''8. Dream Manipulation: '''Stefan, if having consumed human blood, can manipulate the dreams of humans and make them dream a certain thing. '''9. Enhanced Strength: '''Stefan is stronger than any human and break things easily without trying hard: e.g. he can break a piece of wood or tip a table over without much effort. '''10. Super Speed/Agility: '''Stefan has enhanced running and speeding abilities, as well as enhanced agility and run long distances very fast without much difficulty or exhaustion. He can also jump very high. '''11. Vampire Physiology: '''Stefan has the standard vampire abilities, like fangs, agility, super-speed and enhanced hearing. 'Weaknesses 1. Invitations: '''Stefan cannot enter a house unless he is invited in. Otherwise, he can't get in under any circumstances. However, the person who owns the house doesn't have to invite the vampire in, it can be a random person in the house. However, vampires can enter public places without an invitation, such as gyms or places like that. It also does not have to a verbal invitation. If the intent is there, the vampire can enter the house. '''2. 'Running Water: '''Vampires are unnable to cross running water, however Katherine breaks the limitation by creating a tunnel ''around ''the water and manages to get around. Stefan: "Running water can be a barrier in itself. For some of us, it's almost impossible to cross." '''3. Sunlight: '''Vampires have a weakness to sunlight and will burn unless they have a lapis lazuli talisman to protect them. Stefan and Damon both wear lapis lazuli rings to walk in the sun, and Katherine had a lapis lazuli necklace. When Elena tore the necklace off, Katherine died in the sunlight. '''4. Wood: '''Vampires have a weakness to wood. While they can handle wood without going ill, if staked with wood, vampires can die. If wood enters a vampire's bloodstream, it is fatal and will kill the vampire. Wood is one of a vampire's main weaknesses. '''5. Vervain: '''Vervain can protect humans from a vampire's mind compulsion, as long as the human has either ingested vervain or is holding it on them. '''6. Ways Of Killing Vampires: '''Wooden stakes, fire, sunlight, beheading, nails through the temples [[The Awakening|'The Awakening']] Years after his love Katherine turns him into a vampire, Stefan tries to make a new life in Fell's Church. But he meets Elena, and the two fall deeply in love, despite Elena's resemblance to the beauty Stefan and his brother loved some 500 years earlier. [[The Struggle|'The Struggle']] Stefan does not appear in the start of this book. He is trapped in the bottom of a well before Elena, Bonnie and Meredith come to rescue him when Bonnie seems him trapped in the well with her physcic powers. They find Stefan trapped in the bottom of the well, close to death, and rescue him just in time. 'The Fury It is in this book that Stefan's ex-girlfriend Katherine makes her appearance. She is angry at Stefan and Damon for daring to pursue another woman, and ties Elena, Stefan and Damon up in a crypt. She plans to torture and dispose of them all. However, Elena manages to free herself and kills Katherine by forcing her into the sunlight and ripping off Katherine's lapis lazuli necklace. Stefan pulls Elena out of the sunlight, but it's too late; she dies in Stefan's arms and makes him promise to take good care of Damon. Dark Reunion [[ '''The Return: Nightfall﻿ ]] Category:Characters: Vampire Diaries